List of Anarch Rituals
Below is a list of all Anarch Rituals. Rituals There are four different schools of Anarch Rituals: Old Skool, New Age, Punk, and Hacktivist. Old Skool * ** Sanctify the Temple: The Sorcerer decorates his ritual space according to his paradigm. The ritual lasts for one lunar month but it can be renewed indefinitely. If the ritual was successful, he creates a safe space where his magic is easier to cast. * ** Haruspicy: After slaying an animal (usually a sheep or a poultry, in rare occasions a human) and slicing open its belly to let the entrails fall out, the sorcerer must douse them with a quantity of his own vitae, cut from his wrists with a ritual dagger. The sorcerer can then answer questions about the past or future to a third party that was involved somehow in the ritual (i.e. financed the sacrifice). * ** Craft Dream-Catcher: The Sorcerer manufactures a dream-catcher and incorporates small parts of the person it is intended for (hair, spittle, blood etc.). It makes manipulation on a sleeping person more difficult, as well as warding off spirits and, in the case of vampires, easing awakening during the day. * ** Houngan's Doll: The Sorcerer crafts a doll and incorporates a piece of clothing from the intended target. Once per week, the Anarch may cast the ritual, which begins when he lights a votive candle and sets it afloat in a cup containing one point of his vitae. If the ritual succeeds, then until the fire blows out (usually 30 minutes unless the ritual is disrupted somehow), any physical sensation imposed on the doll is sympathetically experienced by the target (if the doll resembles the target enough). For that duration, the sorcerer sees and hears only what the target does, so he must be careful to leave any tools or implements where they can be found by touch. * ** Skinwalker's Belt: The Sorcerer ritually sacrifices an animal no smaller than a mouse and not larger than a bear in a sanctified place and skins its pelt. After the pelt is removed, it must be cured for three nights in a mixture of brine and the ritualist's own blood. When it is done, the sorcerer may don the pelt and transform into the respective animal. The effects of the magic last until he wills it to end or until daybreak. While in animal form, the sorcerer is unable to understand animals, use Disciplines, and still experiences Frenzy, but also retains his intelligence. Creatures that can see Auras quickly see through the ruse when they inspect the animal, and Lupines are known to react violently. New Age * ** Water Walking: The magician must close her eyes and quietly recite a personal mantra relevant to the elevation of the spirit over base matter. If her will properly manifests through the ritual, she may walk across water or any other material not normally capable of supporting her weight (such as across treetops) so long as she remains in constant motion. * ** Blood Crystal: The sorcerer must place a piece of clear quartz into an earthen bowl full of purified water. Then, she must add her own vitae to the waters and begin meditating over the bowl. Over the next hour, the water will slowly clear again as the vitae is absorbed into the crystal, which will turn a soft pink. Crystals infused in this way have several effects. First, at any time, the sorcerer may hold a crystal, meditate for a few seconds, and withdraw the stored vitae back into her own body. * ** Enfolding the Believers: Kindred with multiple ghouls often find that jealousy over the regnant’s affections can lead to rivalry and conflict, and New Age vampire cult leaders find such discord counterproductive to the enlightenment they seek, hence this ritual. The sorcerer first prepares a quantity of some kind of liquid to which she adds one point of vitae per gallon of liquid. Red Kool-Aid or fruit punch works perfectly well for purposes of this ritual, although “drinking the Kool-Aid” has a sinister connotation in the context of New Age cults that some Kindred choose to avoid. The sorcerer must have her followers drink a quantity of the prepared liquid before leading them in an extended meditation exercise lasting at least one hour. If the ritual is effective, all of the followers acquire what is essentially a secondary blood bond to one another and to the group as an abstract unit. * ** Transcending Barriers Through Love: Having transformed common mortals into loyal cultists with his magic, the New Age sorcerer can feed on their devotion and their vitae alike from afar. If the ritual is successful, the sorcerer can recover vitae and even Willpower from one or more of his followers who are currently under the effects of Enfolding the Believers. The ritual requires thirty minutes of meditation on the names and faces of the targeted followers. * ** The Pursuit of Apotheosis: Few New Age Anarchs know this ritual. Fewer still would ever be so ruthless as to try it. Nevertheless, its existence is a temptation to all who have heard tales of its power — tales that the New Age Anarchs conceal from the other schools and from the greater Anarch community, lest the Movement turn on the New Agers en masse. The ritual begins just like Enfolding the Believers. Indeed, there is only one material difference between that ritual and this one — to the liquid-vitae mixture that must be consumed by the cultists, the sorcerer adds a quantity of poison, most commonly cyanide. To even attempt this ritual automatically costs the sorcerer one point of Humanity and stains his Aura with black streaks similar to Diablerie. In exchange, the sorcerer gains experience points to augment his regular Traits. Punk * ** Calling Card: The Punk Sorcerer inscribes a secret message in a graffiti that only persons from a select demographic can read. If the place is associated with authority and the sorcerer has additionally vandalized it, future uses of Punk Sorcery become much easier in this location. * ** Beat Your Way to Glory: The Punk Sorcerer physically assaults a target and beats it unconscious. Afterward, he can claim a physical identifier (a piercing, an eye color, or clothing) as his own indefinitely. * ** BFU: The sorcerer drafts a message for a specific individual, a message interspersed with a mix of occult symbols and vulgar personal insults. When the target reads the message, it has to make a Frenzy check. * ** Baron Zaraguin's Sting: After drinking vitae laced with LSD and spending the day in a coffin full of scorpions, the sorcerer gains a protection against any attempts to use Dominate or Presence against him. * ** Bloody Mary: The Punk Sorcerer has to lure and convince a mortal to perform the catopromantic ritual to summon Bloody Mary. When the ritual is successful, Bloody Mary takes possession of the mortal's body for a lunar month. Mary will seek to kill and to maim anyone in her way, but the Sorcerer who summoned her can command and direct her. The ritual demands a conscience roll. Hacktivist * ** CCTV: The thaumaturge enchants a camera (either CCTV or Web) by disassembling and reconstructing it, inscribing the parts with mathematical equations and hermetic sigils and seals the ritual by pressing his bleeding thumb upon the lens. The thaumaturge can use the camera as if he was present for the sake of targeting via disciplines. * ** Self-Executing File: A variant of the Inscription ritual, it allows the thaumaturge to install a Technomancy-based ritual directly into a computer by writing the program in a combination of dead programming languages and dead written languages. The ritual is transferred into a .zip file that can be sent via email and activated by smearing vitae upon the screen. * ** Telecommunication: The thaumaturge traces a sigil in blood upon a screen or monitor. The thaumaturge can then influence what is seen upon the screen, and use the image to utilize Disciplines. * ** Non-Disclosure Clause: The thaumaturge enchants a text file similar to the Self-Executing File, which is then sent to the recipient. The recipient can then smear vitae on the screen to receive information downloaded directly into their brain. When captured, the knowledge automatically deletes itself. * ** Ghost in the System: Through a long ritual, the thaumaturge writes various "facts" into the Internet that then transform all online documents regarding the targeted person into what the thaumaturge has written. This can be used to falsify IDs, give another person a fictional criminal record, or manipulate medical records. References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Category:Blood Magic (VTM)